Evening Sky
by HopingJei
Summary: Bertemu denganmu adalah takdir. Menjadi temanmu adalah sebuah pilihan. Namun jatuh cinta padamu berada di luar kendaliku / AKAFURI FANFICTION / IT'S YAOI SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! / CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke  
belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki**

 **Main Pair : AkaFuri**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Evening Sky**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **01**

 _Bertemu denganmu adalah takdir,_

 _Menjadi temanmu adalah sebuah pilihan,_

 _Namun jatuh cinta padamu berada di luar kendaliku..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sore yang cukup berangin kala itu, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan helaian rambut cokelatnya tengah duduk termangu di depan sebuah danau bermandikan cahaya dari matahari senja yang tampak sangat indah di pandang mata. Memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Mengeratkan kembali jaketnya ketika tubuhnya mulai kedinginan. Masih dengan mata terpejam, pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, senang dengan ketenangan yang ia dapat jika sedang berada di pinggir danau seperti ini. Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia tak menyadari adanya kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Seketika membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara.

"Indah." Sepatah kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda lain yang baru saja bergabung dengannya, yang mungkin juga ingin melihat matahari senja. Pemuda itu terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang cukup rapi jika di bandingkan dengan anak desa seperti dirinya. Kemudian terlihat ikut mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman tanpa mempedulikan jika celana putihnya akan kotor saat ia berdiri nanti.

"Tentu saja. Matahari senja memang sangat indah." Ucap pemuda berambut cokelat memberi tanggapan.

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku." Pemuda asing dengan rambut merah di sampingnya berucap. "Senyumanmu indah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membelalakkan kedua bola matanya─yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, merasakan pipinya memanas detik itu juga.

"Ha-hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku harus pulang." Ucap pemuda itu berpamitan pada pemuda asing di sebelahnya yang sebenarnya tak harus di lakukannya, toh mereka tidak saling kenal. Mungkin karena terlalu panik ketika mendengar kalimat pujian dari orang yang bahkan tak di kenalnya, membuat pemuda dengan pupil mata seperti itu kucing itu jadi salah tingkah dan ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

"Tunggu." Satu tarikan pada lengan kirinya cukup membuat langkah kakinya terhenti, namun tak berani menoleh kearah orang yang saat ini tengah menggenggam lengannya.

"A-ada apa?" Kelihatannya rasa gugupnya telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan suaranya pun jadi ikut bergetar begini.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku." Kata pemuda dengan rambut merah tadi dengan halus, mencoba untuk tidak menakutinya. "Aku Sei, dan aku hanya ingin tahu namamu."

Terjadi jeda yang agak lama setelahnya. Suara hembusan angin terdengar memecah keheningan kedua pemuda yang tak saling mengenal itu.

"..ki." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari pemuda berambut cokelat, masih tampak ragu untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, anginnya terlalu kencang." Pemuda bernama Sei itu mendekatkan sebelah telinganya pada bibir pemuda tadi, namun dirinya sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar suara teriakannya.

"Kouki! Furihata Kouki!" Tersenyum puas setelah mengetahui nama pemuda di hadapannya, Sei melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan Kouki berlari menjauhinya. Dan tak lama ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dengan sopir yang masih menunggu dengan setia. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu langsung masuk ke mobil bermodel klasik berwarna biru tuanya, meminta sang sopir untuk segera melaju agar bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan sebelum malam tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuro, pemuda dengan rambut dan mata semerah senja. Dengan umur masih sangat muda─18 tahun, dirinya sudah lulus dari bangku kuliahnya di luar negeri. Benar-benar hal yang wajar bagi penerus perusahaan Akashi di masa mendatang. Dirinya bahkan sudah di pastikan akan langsung menduduki bangku jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan itu ketika umurnya genap 20 tahun. Namun masih ada waktu 2 tahun sebelum ia menjadi pimpinan perusahaan, dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan segala urusan pekerjaan. Oleh karena itu, Tuan Muda dari keluarga Akashi itu meminta kepada sang Ayah untuk mengizinkannya pergi berlibur ke kampung halamannya di Saitama. Sang Ayah pun mengizinkannya, dengan syarat dirinya harus sudah kembali ke Kyoto sebelum musim dingin tiba. Yang artinya hanya ada waktu 2 minggu lagi. Ah, liburan yang sangat singkat jika di bandingkan waktu yang sudah ia habiskan untuk belajar di luar negeri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah keputusan dari Ayahnya.

Dan kini Akashi tengah berada di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional bertuliskan "Penginapan Akemi". Melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman depan penginapan itu, hanya untuk menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di sana, terlihat sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang. Apakah Anda Tuan Akashi Seijuro?" Tanya wanita itu dengan sopan.

Akashi mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu mari ikuti saya. Kamar Anda sudah saya siapkan." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu mengajak Akashi menuju kamar yang akan ia tempati selama 2 minggu ke depan.

Derap langkah kaki dapat terdengar dari rumah penginapan berbahan kayu yang cukup luas itu. Akashi akui jika rumah itu bahkan cukup untuk menampung 10 orang, namun saat ini rumah itu hanya akan di tinggali oleh dirinya seorang. Terbayang di benak Akashi akan seberapa sepi liburannya kali ini. Memang dirinya yang menginginkan liburan ini, tapi ia tak meminta untuk di pesankan rumah penginapan pribadi begini. Dirinya lebih suka jika menginap di rumah penginapan umum karena di sana suasannya pasti akan lebih hidup dan menyenangkan daripada di sini. Tapi sekali lagi Akashi hanya bisa mengikuti apa perkataan Ayahnya.

"Tuan, ini ruangan Anda." Perkataan dari wanita pemilik penginapan ini membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Tersenyum setelah menyadari dirinya berada di depan ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya itu.

"Terima kasih." Akashi sudah hendak berbalik badan, namun terhenti saat mendengar wanita paruh baya tadi berucap.

"Tuan ingin saya siapkan makanan atau Anda ingin mandi terlebih dahulu?"

"Badanku terasa sangat pegal, jadi aku akan mandi dulu." Jawabnya seraya memijat tengkuknya yang terasa agak kaku. "Ah, tapi siapkan saja makanan untukku. Sehabis mandi biasanya aku bisa menjadi sangat lapar." Tambahnya.

"Baik, Tuan." Wanita itu membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Akashi di ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Akashi tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan selembar handuk. Membiarkan rambutnya sedikit berantakan dengan poni yang ia biarkan mengenai hidung mancungnya. Tak lupa sesekali ia juga mengelap tetesan air dari rambutnya yang membasahi daerah sekitar leher hingga dadanya. Dan tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang di lilitkan di pinggangnya, Akashi menggeser perlahan pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruangan kamarnya dengan sebuah taman kecil. Menghirup dinginnya udara malam, membiarkan paru-parunya merasakan udara segar pedesaan yang jarang ia rasakan di Kyoto.

"Hah...aku rasa aku bisa betah tinggal di sini."

GRAK

Pintu kamar terbuka dari luar, membuat Akashi menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini makanan untuk Anda sudah si─"

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemuda yang baru ia temui tadi sore. "Kouki?"

Furihata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari jika ia kembali di pertemukan dengan pemuda bernama Sei tadi. "Ah, maaf sepertinya saya salah kamar."

"Tunggu." Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, menarik tangan Furihata-persis seperti yang ia lakukan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya-yang kini tengah membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa mangkuk makanan di atasnya. "Kau tidak salah kamar karena yang menginap di sini hanya aku sendiri, Kouki."

Furihata menatap Akashi dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena mengingat kejadian tadi sore atau karena melihat tubuh Akashi yang nyaris sempurna. Dengan otot yang tak terlalu berlebihan, membuatnya terlihat begitu menggo─

─da

"Ma-maaf! Sa-saya akan menunggu di luar sampai Anda selesai berganti pakaian!"

Akashi menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi Furihata. Masih menahan sebelah tangan Furihata lalu menariknya dengan paksa, membuat Furihata nyaris menjatuhkan nampan di tangannya.

"Masuk saja. Temani aku." Bisik Akashi.

"E-eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei to the loo! Jei is back dengan membawa fict baru lagi :') Maafkan Jei yang menghilang cukup lama. Dan entah kenapa malah bikin fict baru lagi padahal fict yang satunya belum kelar OTL Tapi tenang, Jei sedang dalam proses pengerjaannya kok. Doakan saja bisa dapat banyak pencerahan karena Jei sendiri sedang dalam masa kelam karena selama 3 minggu ke depan akan ada Try Out yang di susul dengan Ulangan Semester /sigh/**

 **Jadi harap di maklumi kalau emang rada ngaret apdetnya /sembah sujud/**

 **Oke, segitu saja curcol Jei yang─sangat─tidak penting. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu kalian ^o^)/**

 **Wasalam :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke  
belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki**

 **Main Pair : AkaFuri**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Evening Sky**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02**

Furihata mematung. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, membuat suasana di kamar penginapan itu terasa begitu canggung.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Akashi bertanya, mencoba mengajak Furihata berbicara dengannya─kali ini Akashi sudah mengenakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan dan juga celana pendek abu-abu selutut.

"A-aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan umm orang asing." Jawab Furihata agak terbata dengan telinganya yang terlihat memerah karena menahan malu.

"Pfft. Orang asing?" Akashi sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban Furihata tentang anggapan bahwa dirinya adalah orang asing. "Bagaimana bisa aku disebut orang asing? Bukankah kita sudah saling mengetahui nama masing-masing?"

Furihata memainkan jari tangannya. Terlalu gugup untuk membalas ucapan Akashi. Ia juga bingung apakah ucapan Akashi barusan adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang harus di jawab atau tidak. Tapi kalau pun ingin menjawab, ia terlalu bingung akan mengatakan apa. Jadi apa sebaiknya dirinya diam saja?

"Sudahlah, pertanyaanku tadi tidak perlu kau jawab." Ucap Akashi serata menyentil pelan dahi Furihata yang agak berkerut karena berpikir terlalu keras. "Lebih baik sekarang kau suapi aku. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

"E-eh? Ta-tapi aku ti-"

"Tamu adalah Raja. Dan permintaan Raja itu absolut. Sama sepertiku. Jadi kau tidak boleh menolaknya, Kouki." Akashi memotong ucapan Furihata. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah Furihata mengambil sendok dan mangkuk berisi sup miso yang masih hangat. Menyendoknya dengan perlahan untuk kemudian ia arahkan ke depan mulut Akashi.

"I-ini. Bu-buka mulut Anda."

"Ini masih agak panas. Bisa kau tiup agar lidahku tidak terbakar, Kouki?" Kembali Akashi mengajukan permintaan yang membuat wajah Furihata merona.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku adalah Raja. Ingat?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Furihata menahan rasa malunya, mulai meniup sesendok sup itu hingga di rasa sudah tidak panas lagi. Setelahnya kembali mengarahkan ke depan mulut Akashi yang kali ini sudah terbuka.

"Enak." Komentar Akashi saat sudah menelan sup itu. Melirik kearah hidangan lain yang ada di hadapannya. Mengambil sebuah tomat ceri lalu mengarahkan ke depan mulut Furihata. "Kau juga makanlah." Perintah Akashi dengan seringaian tampan di wajahnya.

Furihata kembali merasakan seluruh wajahnya memanas, namun tetap membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Menggigit setengah dari tomat ceri tadi dan mengunyahnya. Melirik kearah Akashi untuk menunggu perintah apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dirinya melihat Akashi memakan tomat ceri yang tadi baru saja ia gigit.

"A-apa yang-"

"Ini manis. Sama sepertimu."

Uh. Oh. Sepertinya Akashi cukup lihai dalam permainan ini. Bermainan dengan hati para pemula dalam hal percintaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai dengan kegiatan suap-menyuapi yang berhasil Furihata lalui meski dengan jantung yang terus saja berdebar-debar dengan cepatnya-membuat dadanya agak sesak karenanya, Furihata kini tengah membereskan semua peralatan makan yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyuapi Akashi, yang sekarang ini tentu saja masih duduk manis berhadapan dengannya sambil memperhatikannya. Nampaknya jantung Furihata kembali harus di uji.

"Semuanya sudah selesai di bereskan. A-aku permisi dulu." Pamit Furihata sudah dengan nampan di tangannya. Hendak segera pergi dari ruangan itu namun kembali langkahnya terhenti saat Akashi memanggil namanya.

"Kouki, mulai besok aku ingin kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di desa ini." Ucapnya. "Kau mau kan?"

Furihata menoleh kearah Akashi-namun tidak menatap matanya-hanya untuk memberikan satu anggukan kecil dan setelahnya kembali berpamitan. Melenggang pergi keluar kamar Akashi begitu sang tamu itu berucap

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Kouki. Mimpi indah."

Dan tentu saja dapat di bayangkan bagaimana debaran jantung di dada Furihata kembali berdebar dengan kencangnya.

'Ah, sepertinya aku memiliki penyakit jantung.' Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, sesuai seperti permintaan Akashi, Furihata sudah terlihat siap dengan kaos putih bergambar kucing serta celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat. Tapi sebelumnya ia ikut membantu neneknya menyiapkan sarapan pagi Akashi yang pastinya akan ia antarkan.

Membawa nampan berisi nasi, sup miso dan lauk seperti ikan bakar, _tamagoyaki_ , _natto_ dan acar yang sudah tersusun rapi di beberapa piring kecil. Serta tidak lupa membawakan teh hijau hangat sebagai minumannya.

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Akashi untuk meminta izin pada sang pemilik kamar, menggeser pintu itu setelah Akashi menyuruhnya masuk. Dengan perlahan Furihata meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di meja persegi yang ada di tengah ruangan itu. Berencana untuk pergi agar Akashi dapat menikmati sarapannya, namun entah bagaimana dirinya malah berakhir duduk di sebelah Akashi, kembali menyuapi sang Tuan Muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Akashi dan Furihata sudah siap untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa sesuai dengan permintaan yang di ajukan Akashi kemarin. Berpamitan dengan neneknya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi bersama Akashi, tak lupa berpesan pada neneknya untuk berhati-hati di rumah selama ia pergi.

"Kita akan berjalan kaki. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Furihata ketika mereka sudah akan meninggalkan penginapan itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula itu akan membuatku sehat." Jawab Akashi.

"Apa Tuan yakin? Sebenarnya kalau mau, Tuan bisa naik sepeda. Tapi hanya ada satu di sini."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, ya? Kalau begitu kita naik sepeda saja."

"Eh?"

"Ayo cepat tunjukkan aku di mana sepedanya." Ucap Akashi tak sabaran.

"Ba-baik, Tu-"

"Ah, dan jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil saja Sei." Potong Akashi. "Lagipula sepertinya kita seumuran."

Furihata hanya memandangi punggung Akashi yang tengah berjalan lebih dulu─mencoba mencari sepeda itu sendiri─dan ketika Akashi berhenti berjalan, tentu saja wajah Furihata dengan mulus menabrak punggung yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi.

BRUK

"Kouki?" Sontak Akashi menoleh, kemudian menemukan Furihata tengah mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terlihat memerah. "Haha, kau ini makanya kalau jalan hati-hati." Suara tawa itu membuat jantung Furihata berdegup sedikit lebih kencang, membuang wajahnya kearah lain untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Se-sepedanya ada di gudang penyimpanan barang di depan Tu-maksudku Akashi-san." Ucap Furihata pada akhirnya, nyaris kembali memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan tuan─meskipun ia juga tidak memanggilnya Sei.

Tanpa banyak bicara Akashi langsung saja masuk ke gudang penyimpanan itu, mengambil sepeda yang tersimpan di sana dan segera menaikinya.

"Ayo naik." Ajaknya.

"Eh?" Furihata agak kaget. Bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang membonceng Akashi?

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo naik."

"A-aku saja yang membonceng Akashi-san. Akashi-san itu tamu, jadi tidak perlu memboncengku."

Akashi menatap Furihata agak lama lalu tertawa setelahnya. "Kau ingat kan, tamu adalah Raja. Dan perintah Raja itu absolut." Kembali kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Akashi. Kata-kata yang membuat Furihata mau mengikuti apa kemauannya. Dan setelahnya dapat terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah menyusuri jalan kecil di sepanjang desa dengan sepeda mereka, mengayuhnya perlahan, membiarkan angin menerpa wajah mereka. Namun sesekali kayuhan sepedanya menjadi sangat cepat, sengaja dilakukan oleh si pengayuh agar bisa menyuruh pemuda di belakangnya untuk berpegangan padanya. Dan pemuda berambut merah itu pun tersenyum ketika merasakan adanya tarikan kecil pada kaosnya, sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi tengah sibuk berusaha untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jei kembali membawa apdetan untuk FF ini xD Terlalu singkat? Iya begitulah, ide sudah mentok sampe sini karena beberapa faktor. Salah satunya tugas dan tugas orz**

 **Dan seperti FF Jei yang lain, kemungkinan besar FF ini juga akan mengalami keterlambatan (?) Karena Jei yang memang di awal April nanti akan ada ujian jadilah di sibukkan dengan tugas, bimbel, les, try out, dan beberapa ulangan lainnya. Jadi intinya FF ini akan lanjut setelah Jei selesai UN. Dan Jei harap readers sekalian masih mau menunggu Jei :') Doakan saja UNnya lancar, jadi Jei bisa segera meng-apdet FF ini /aamiin/ Sekian dari Jei, bai bai '-')/**

 **RnR please!**


End file.
